cintaku terhalang tembok
by shirocchin
Summary: Uraraka Ochako punya hobi baru;memerhatikan pemuda berambut jabrik dengan raut muka galak menjemur celana dalam warna abu-abu. AU. #KacchakoDrabbleEvent


_Boku no Hero Academia milik Kouhei Horikoshi yha. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini. Murni ditulis untuk nyetor buat event #KacchakoDrabbleEvent. Kuy join event ini sampai tanggal 6 Juni ntar (bisa diperpanjang kalo pengen dipanjangin(?)). Syaratnya Cuma nulis fanfiksi Kacchako berupa drabble 100-1k words aja genre plus tema bebas kok. Huheueu... warnings apaan yak yg pasti bahasa ngga baku, alay, dan diketik secepat kilat. Ada slight Todoroki x fem!Deku seupil yg ga suka bisa di-skip uwu._

* * *

Uraraka Ochako punya hobi baru;memerhatikan pemuda berambut jabrik dengan raut muka galak menjemur celana dalam warna abu-abu.

Setiap pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah, Ochako akan memanggil Midoriya Izuku, gadis manis berambut hijau yang tinggal di sebelah rumahnya untuk menemaninya mengintip mas-mas kuliah ganteng dari balik tembok tinggi dan tebal. Dengan sigap pula Izuku akan membawa kursi sebagai alas berpijak karena Ochako memiliki tubuh pendek. Ah, Izuku juga sih.

"Ada tidak? Kenapa kau tak samperin saja langsung. Kau bisa membawakan kue buatan tangan dengan alasan penyambutan penghuni kost baru, begitu."

Ochako menggeleng. Meski sudah dibantu dengan kursi, tetap saja gadis itu masih harus berjinjit agar kepalanya melewati batas tembok. "Nggak ah, malu. Dari tampangnya saja galak. Mungkin dia sejenis psikopat, hobinya tawuran, atau balapan liar. Kemarin saja aku mendengarnya teriak-teriak."

Bangunan bertingkat empat yang berdiri kokoh dan dipagari tembok di samping rumahnya adalah kost-kostan eksklusif campur. Itu artinya dua manusia berbeda kelamin tinggal di bawah atap yang sama. Rumah Ochako mungil namun bersih terawat. Gadis itu melewatkan sore dengan menyiram tanaman, menyapu dedaunan yang berserakan, dan yang pasti melongok ke dalam kawasan manusia-manusia elit berduit.

"WOY SEMPAK MANA BRO? Jangan asal mindah jemuran orang, brengsek!"

Tuh, kan. Masih pagi tapi udah kumat darah tinggi. Ochako cekikikan. Ia melihat mas galak mengacak-acak jemuran. Celana dalam pria dan wanita saling berjejeran. Ochako mengumpat karena tampang gebetan ketutupan beha berukuran besar—entah milik siapa.

Sebuah suara berat menyahut datar.

"Mungkin dicuri orang. Akhir-akhir ini sedang marak kasus pencurian celana dalam."

" _Pffft_." Ochako berusaha menahan tawa sekuat tenaga. Mas-mas berambut unik gaul super ganteng tampak tidak bersimpati. Ochako tahu, Izuku diam-diam juga hobi nye-talk. Hanya saja gadis itu sangat pemalu dan hanya bisa memandang dari kejauhan dengan tatapan lapar(?). Kemudian mengutuk diri sendiri bahwa posisinya tidak berbeda dengan sahabatnya.

"HAH? Untuk apa mencuri celana dalam orang lain?"

Bakugou Katsuki, terheran-heran dengan jalan pikiran pencuri kekinian yang rela mempertaruhkan nyawa demi sehelai sempak bekas.

Todoroki Shouto mengedikkan bahu. "Mungkin kelainan. Beha milik Yaoyorozu saja kemarin hilang. Tapi aku tidak yakin ada yang sudi mencuri celana dalam milikmu, Bakugou."

Wajah Ochako memanas. Entah mengapa ia harus mengawali hari dengan mendengar percakapan absurd seputar celana dalam. Lelah berjinjit, akhirnya Ochako menyudahi kegiatan rutinnya. Ia memandang Izuku, mengedipkan sebelah mata. Izuku menangkap maksudnya. Itu artinya, gebetannya, si mas super duper ganteng bernama Todoroki juga ada di sana. Giliran Izuku yang naik ke atas kursi. Belum ada lima menit, Ochako menjerit. Sudah saatnya mereka berangkat sekolah. Ochako tak sengaja menarik seragam Izuku, membuat gadis berambut hijau kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh dengan suara gedubrak menghantam lantai. Jeritan menyayat hati terdengar sampai ke telinga dua mas-mas yang sedang ribut membahas curanpak alias pencurian sempak.

...

" _Ehehe_ —m-makasih udah menolong teman saya. Maaf merepotkan." Ochako meringis salah tingkah. Gadis berambut cokelat terkejut setengah mati saat dua wajah cowo tampan mendadak nongol dari balik tembok. Orang tua Ochako dan Izuku sedang plesiran bareng selama tiga hari di luar kota.

"Kau—kau gadis tembem yang sering ngintip itu, kan? Aku mengingat wajahmu!" Katsuki memekik saat iris matanya bertemu dengan milik Ochako. Gadis itu salah tingkah.

"E-enggak kok! Buat apa ngintip cowok galak?" Ochako membela diri.

Ochako melirik gelisah ke arah sahabatnya yang terbaring di atas sofa ruang keluarga miliknya. Shouto dengan telaten mengurus Izuku. Tidak bisa dilukiskan bagaimana ekspresi Izuku saat ini. Gadis itu sibuk menutupi wajah dengan sehelai sarung milik ayah Ochako membuat Shouto heran, namun pemuda itu tak berkomentar.

"Celana dalamku hilang! Kau pasti mencurinya, mengaku sajalah pipi bulat!" Katsuki semakin gencar melancarkan tuduhan tak berperikemanusiaan pada Ochako membuat gadis itu kesal.

"Celana dalammu tidak ada harganya." Balasan Ochako semakin membuat Katsuki meradang. Gadis berpipi bulat itu sungguh heran. Ia tak merasa malu-malu dan salah tingkah seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, justru sekarang ia kesal dan setengah menyesal bagaimana bisa ia mengidolakan cowok kurang ajar yang dengan santainya menuduh gadis polos sepertinya mencuri celana dalam. Hati dan pikiran Ochako masih suci seperti bayi yang baru dilahirkan.

Katsuki dan Ochako masih sibuk berdebat sampai tidak sadar bahwa sudah terlambat bagi gadis itu untuk sekolah. Tak apalah, ia bisa sms ke Jirou Kyouka kalau saat ini ia harus menjaga Izuku.

"Gadis cabul!" sembur Katsuki.

Ochako tidak terima dikatai dengan julukan gadis cabul. Demi Tuhan, ia hanya memerhatikan Katsuki saja;memerhatikan bagaimana cowok itu push-up dengan kondisi bertelanjang dada dan keringat membasahi punggung kekarnya;memerhatikan Katsuki yang meneguk es teh dengan jakun basah bergerak-gerak;memerhatikan Katsuki yang setiap hari menjemur celana dalam abu-abu sambil menyanyikan lagu aliran _screamo_ yang sumbang abis, nggak apa-apa yang penting satu;Katsuki seksi.

 _Uhukk._

" _Ha_! Wajahmu memerah, gadis bulat!"

Tidak tahan dengan sikap Katsuki yang menyebalkan, kedua sudut mata Ochako menggenang.

"Kau membuatnya menangis, Bakugou."

Katsuki melongo. Oh, dia sudah kelewatan. Bagaimanapun juga, Ochako masih anak SMA. Hatinya masih rapuh dan belum siap menerima kata-kata kasar.

" _Ew_ , cengeng!" Komentar singkat dari Katsuki membuat gadis itu melayangkan wajan ke arah wajah tampannya.

Sungguh pagi yang benar-benar kacau. Sekacau _kokoro_ Uraraka Ochako.


End file.
